Moonshots
by bewitchedbennett
Summary: A series of unconnecting one shots and drabbles. Based on the Big Alpha and the Powerful Witch
1. Civilized Bowling?

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the characters - but I do own the title "Moonshots"_

**Note**: _Hey all - This is the place that I will be posting my own oneshots - well Moonshots ;)- and Drabbles. They will be random and just ideas that randomly pop in my head that doesn't fit with my current Berek Story. This first one shot is a given at how random they are, this one is a bowling one. It just came to me because I couldn't sleep. If you have any prompts don't be afraid to send it in through here or on my tumblr. Got to love Berek._

* * *

It amazed even Bonnie still that she had some how convinced the big bad Alpha to get behind the wheel of his sleek black Chevy Camaro. Place the keys in the ignition and drive towards the Beacon Hills bowling alley.  
Sitting in the passenger seat, a tight black shirt and form fitting skinny jeans. Bonnie glanced over at Derek, immediantly noticing the scowl on his face.  
"Do I even have to ask you to play nice?" She spoke in the silence of the heated car.  
Derek did not move a muscle, chosing to stare through the windshield, ignoring her. The act itself irritated Bonnie.  
"Derek." She growled in warning and was awarded with the sight of large deep eyes.  
"You drag me out of my house just to come to this –" He paused as his hands tightened on steering wheel.  
"Play Date." He sneered out the words as he took the corner too sharp. Bonnie remained in her seat. Only moving with the force of the abrupt turn.  
"Its called being social and having manners." Bonnie replied at once.  
"And you are going to be on your best behaviour tonight." Well as best as a stubborn child could achieve. Bonnie added silently to herself as she kept her eyes locked on the side of his face. Watching in the corner of her eyes as they pulled into the parking lot.

She waited as he moved without effort into a parking space near the entrance. The engine died as the keys were removed from the ignition. Forcing Derek to turn towards Bonnie.  
"Fine." He growled as he clenched his jaw so tight together it's a wonder his teeth didn't crumble under the impact.  
"Good." She smirked towards him before turning to get out. Stopping half way from opening her door when he was standing right before her. His hand out to help her out.  
A Gentleman Wolf with a bad temper. Bonnie sniggered at the thought.  
"See." She squeezed his hand prepared to drop it. But he kept her fingers locked in his grasp for a second longer, before switching them to place them in his other hand.  
"There is a difference." He stated as if this was plain obvious. "Between you and them."  
At this Bonnie rolled her eyes.  
"No there isn't." She paused for a second before adding. "Aside from the colour of skin, the height and the fact that I am not a normal human." She listed of the highest differences between her group of friends and herself.  
Derek was suppressing a smile as he did the equivalent of an eye roll.  
"Lets get this over with. The sooner were done the quicker I can go home." Bonnie let an exasperated sigh escape her lips. But that was the only sound that left her mouth, knowing they would get no where if they continued to stand there discussing.  
Tugging on his hand, she watched as he eyed the glowing doors resentfully. With a huff, he walked by Bonnie's side. His hand still locked in her fingers.  
"Its not to late to leave." He tried once again.  
"It is. Scott would have heard us." Bonnie easily replied with a small smile.  
"You are not going to die if you put that permanent scowl of yours locked away and socialize with other people." Derek didn't say anything as he shook his head, knowing it was fruitless to argue with the young witch. He had to end up with a girl that was just as head strong and stubborn as he was.

"Play nice. Or we can play a different game where I throw a ball, and you go and fetch." She leaned in towards him, laughter flashing in the depths of her eyes. Her voice a low whisper as they entered through the double doors and into the loud room. Clattering Balls running down aisles, Pins being knocked over, voices yelling in lost and victory, mixed in with the sound of feet scuttering over the place. It was overwhelming at first, but soon it was just a background sound to Bonnie's ears. Not so much to Derek, who had tensed at the sudden loud noise and both her comment. A smile on place she let her fingers squeeze his hand, reassuringly, as her eyes feel upon the group that was waiting for them. Pulling Derek with her.  
Bonnie could tell, even without looking at him, that he was uncomfortable with the scenery. The loud noises and the huge mases of people. The tenison strummed from Derek like tidal waves. Causing Bonnie to wonder for the second that night, if it was wise to let him spend the night with himself and went alone instead. But like the first time she questioned her motives, she knew that Derek had to get over his insecurities of being around a bunch of other people and being social was a part of Bonnie that Derek would have to get use to.

Bonnie's smiled widen from ear to ear. Her eyes twinkled as she looked onto her group of friends. Hazel green eyes bounced from a stifle laughing Scott, Stiles bouncing between confusion towards Scott, Happiness at seeing Bonnie and admiration when looking at Lydia. Allison who had a smile on her face and was moving hesitantly towards the pair who had come towards the group. Both Derek and Bonnie ignored the looks thrown at them by Jackson and Lydia.  
"Bonnie." The young girl reached over and brought Bonnie into a tight hug. Bonnie tensed slightly, hoping that she didn't feel the inner rush of seeing something about Allison. When she was reward of seeing only Allisons long brown hair in her line of vision, Bonnie's hand left Derek's and wrapped around the taller girl.  
"Allison it has been a while." More like a day. With that thought in both girls mind they began to chuckle.

* * *

Derek was uncomfortable. Actually uncomforatable would be an understatement at how he was feeling at this moment. For the tenth time that night he cursed himself for letting Bonnie get under his skin and persuade him to come to this… thing. Derek would have been more then happy to spend the night with Bonnie, just the two of them. But when she said that she was going regardless of him with her or not. He knew he really didn't want her to be anywhere near Jackson, considering how much the other guy had eyes for the Witch.

His uncomfortable feeling only multiplied when Derek took notice again of Scott who was sitting just two feet away from the pair. Eyes glistened with unshed tears, and his laughter was evident no matter how hard he tried to stifle it. Derek growled as he felt his body become even more a jangled mess of stiff muscles.  
Derek had heard Bonnie use that phrase more then once and every time she had decided to throw that comment out. Derek was more then happy to tell her exactly where to stick that ball, and quipped back on a stereotype of Witches. His favourite being anything that revolved around Brooms. But those things were always said in private, harmless jokes. But this was a first time she had used the saying in a public place where a young werewolf with excellent hearing could hear. Derek eyes -if possible- grew even closer together, as he glared at Scott leaning into Stiles to whisper what he was laughing about.  
Stiles glanced at Bonnie before he too cracked up laughing. Making Derek's own infuriation at the whole event even stronger.  
_Immature_.  
Derek voice had gone to a low continuous growl towards the laughing pair, as he contemplated turning tail and leaving this god forsaken place. But since his presence has been known, Derek wasn't one to back out of anything. And he meant anything.  
Ignoring the two girls who had their arms links. Bonnie and Allison whispering to each other. Chuckling at some joke that Derek could not for the life of him understand. He crossed the small distance between Bonnie and the empty spot next to Scott.  
"Continue to laugh." His voice was low, too low for Lydia and Jackson or anyone other then Scott and Stiles to hear. "You will know how skilled I am at shutting one person for the rest of their lives." His eyes slid towards Scott and Stiles who the latter had gone starkingly white and former had shifted his eyes towards Allison who was still talking rapidatley with Bonnie.

Derek leaned back. His ankles crossing as he stretched his jean clad legs outwards. His arms crossed over his black top as he to let his eyes fall prey on the chocolate goodness before him.

She looked stunning. Derek had even stated so when she had rocked up at his house dressed up and ready to go out. Her dark blue jeans fitted to her shape. Hugging her hips nice and snug. A thin strip of skin made Derek's mouth water as he let his eyes trail slowly across the brown skin. Before he could get lost into his overwhelming desire to reach across, grab Bonnie by the hips and drag his tongue across that little exposed skin. To claim her in front of everyone and clearly state that she was his.  
Mine.  
Derek quickly quelled his thoughts as he let his eyes fall onto the black shirt that hug her body shaped like she was its last hope of surviving.  
Breathing in. Derek's chest expanded as the smell of Soap, Shampoo and the sweet intoxicating scent of Bonnie essesence filled him.  
Breathing out, he felt his chest rumble with a silent low growl of need. His body shifted forward, as to cover the pain that seared behind his zip. The pressing buldge made him well aware of how much Bonnie had affected him. Lowering his eye lids. He adjusted himself in the seat so that his hand landed on his knee. Propping himself as the other laid loosely over his legs. Covering any evidence of what was going on with Derek. Just as he got himself comfortable, he turned his head slowly away from Bonnie to notice that the males in the small group where staring at him. His eyes landed on the daggers that glared at him from Jackson's end. With one hard look, he watched as the dick head lowered his eyes towards the girl that was almost on his lap. Drifting over, he found himself presented with Stiles looking on both Bonnie and Derek in confusion and amusement. A grin spreading across his features as Derek watched the clogs behind his head began to move.  
Derek cursed at that look. Before he could say or do anything he heard Scott's voice.  
"I had an interesting talk to Erica the other day." Derek shrugged his shoulders. His head moved back to look at the Bowling Alley across from them. His head slightly on the lean to prompt Scott to continue talking.  
"I don't think that is a wise idea." Derek's eyebrow lifted ever so slightly.  
"Oh and why is that Scott?" His dark voice was low and deep.  
"Its too dangerous. You can't." Scott paused as he looked around them. Stiles mind and eyes on the two talking.  
"Dangerous." He finished as Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes at the naïve wolf.  
"I am protecting my pack." Was all that Derek said, as if that was enough of a reason for his plans.  
"Derek it is too dangerous. You have no idea who it might be." Scott leaned forward. His eyes flashing with unease.  
"You can't just test anyone and hope for the best that they survive."  
"They will. If they pass." He stated with a shrug.  
"You can't just go around testing people Derek." Scott stated again.  
"I will do what I have to do to protect my pack." Derek's exasperated voice was louder with an underlying threat at having his motives questioned.  
"I do not care if people die in the process Scott. What matters to me. Is my Pack." He finished off with a growl. Sometimes he was just too wolf to be human. At that moment Bonnie had sidled herself to stand in front of the boys. Arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at them with an eyebrow raised. Derek's head turned when he had felt her standing before him and with that hard look. Derek let his eyes fall to her lips, once again ignoring the urge to press his lips hard against hers.  
Allison was standing right next to Bonnie. Posture the same, eyes baring down on Scott. Derek noticed once again that her looks her attitude did nothing to him. Even while the young girl still looked like a younger version of Kate, it did nothing. Before it would have frustrated him to no end that Scott's girlfriend reminded him so much of the girl that twisted his heart and walked over the mess with her heeled shoes.  
Since Bonnie had snuck under his skin. Looking at Allison brought no hatred, no longing, nothing.  
"This is meant to be a fun and drama free night." Bonnie stated. Her eyes locked onto Derek's. Derek kept his eyes on hers. Relishing in the fire that snapped the colours inside to light up.  
"We are not talking about anything outside of those doors." As if to emphase her point, Allison pointed towards the doors that lead to the outside world. Derek watched from the corner of his eyes, never leaving his gaze from the Wicked Witch before him.  
"We are going to enjoy this night. No worries. No stress. No running around." Bonnie continued.  
"Got it?" Both Girls spoke in unison. Scott nodded his head, as Derek's lips turned to a smirk. Whenever Bonnie got this fired up and testy, it always turned him on something fierce.  
"We didn't hear you." Allison nodded to Bonnie's words. Derek wasn't the only one to notice the changes in the young group around him ever since Bonnie had made an appearance in all their lives. Derek himself was more open, and Allison wasn't that small girl that cried when things went far from perfect. She had a backbone and the smell in the air clearly stated that it was turning Scott  
"Yes." Derek's head whipped towards Scott and vice versa as they looked at another. It was the first time they had ever spoken in unison.  
Damn girls. He inwardly growled as he snatched Bonnie away from her standing positioned and placed her in between his open legs. She lowered herself on his strong leg and let her arms wrap around his neck. His mouth moved to her ear as he dropped his voice to a very low whisper.  
"You know how that makes me feel. Watching you take charge?" He nibbed on her ear before leaning back. A shit-eating grin flashed in his eyes before he let a smirk cross his features. Welcoming the feeling of Bonnie's body shiver on his leg, as his eyes watched heart colour her cheeks.  
"Let the games begin." Jackson's voice boomed at the remaining group. Lydia had made her way over to sit next Allison who had taken up Stiles seat. Bonnie was about to jump up to help the employee with the amount of shoes in his arms, but didn't move far as she felt Derek's arm sidle over her waist. Trapping her to him. Bonnie's eyebrows raised in a perfect arch at the public display of affection that was very un-Derek. She followed his line of sight to where Jackson was glaring at the two. His jaw gaining a tick as his eyes bounced between the two that were wrapped up together. Once his eyes connected with Bonnie's. Derek felt a growl slip past his tight lipped sneer.  
_Mine._  
Derek felt Bonnie tense in his arms. Her back became ram straight, while her eyes looked onto Jackson with a tense smile. The next second, Derek could feel her body shift on his leg, as her arm snuck down to the hand clasped on her waist. Linking her fingers with his, he was momentarily surprised. But quickly covered his shock with a renewed scowl towards Jackson.

* * *

"Who is going on who's team?" Bonnie glanced at Allison as she phased the question. A frown flittered on her face as she pursed her lips. It didn't take long for the witch to quickly come up with a solution.  
"Girls against Boys?" Stiles piped up before Bonnie could say anything. She smiled as she spoke her agreement.  
"But there are four boys against three girls." Allison spoke as she looked around.  
"Well then it will be an easy game wouldn't it?" Bonnie replied, while Allison and Lydia flashed a smile.  
"Easy." Lydia and Allison chimed in. Causing the boys to scoff.  
"What? You don't think we will win?" Allison asked Scott.  
"No. We have four guys." Two werewolves. The message was conveyed between the five people sitting on one side together. Derek remained silent through out this whole ordeal. His hand still linked up with Bonnie's. Every now and again one would squeeze and tingles would shoot up Bonnie's arm.  
"And we have three girls." Bonnie looked Scott directly in the eye. A smile playing on her lips. A hunter in training and a witch along with the girl that can be a right up competitive bitch. An easy game.  
"Well if you are so confident. Why don't we place a bet on it?" Bonnie challenged as she glanced about the group.  
"Okay. The losers have to do whatever the winners tell them to do." Bonnie glanced at Stiles frowning at his suggestion before looking to the other two girls. They both nodded their heads.  
"Sounds good to me." Lydia spoke. As Allison and Bonnie agreed.  
"How about we make this more interesting?" Both Derek and Scott tensed at the suggestive sound in Jackson's voice.  
"The losers have to kiss the winners, where ever they ask to be kissed."  
"Sounds good to me. But it has to remain PG rated." Bonnie stated as she rubbed her hands together. Ignoring the smirk on Jackson's face and the scowl that slipped over Derek's.

Bonnie was in it to win. And she knew that the other girls were also on the same path as she was. Their eyes were burning with want and need to show that they were unbeatable. That the boys, who were four in a team. Lost to three girls. Bonnie wanted it more then she wanted to cheer on Derek every time it was his turn to bowl. He had confessed that this was his first time playing this game, and watching him for the seventh time. Bonnie couldn't believe that he was telling her the truth. Almost every shot was a strike.  
From her position, sitting in between Allison and Lydia. She watched as Derek pushed off from his seat. His face never moved from the look of displeasure he wore. But she knew underneath that facade that he was enjoying himself a little. Derek's hand moved outwards to latch onto his bowling ball. The very same one that Bonnie had used. Deepest of blues, with a swirl of black through the surface. Once his paw like fingers pressed into the three holes. His arms would flex slightly at having one side a little more weighted then the other. Bonnie followed the trail of muscles on his arm to his back that moved as his arms swung, prepared to make his run up. The ball moved up to his line of sight and he walked forward. His hips moved slightly as he strolled to the line. Bonnie couldn't help but smirk at how great his ass looked in those jeans of his. So good, that it made Bonnie want to squirm in her seat at the sudden heat that flared in her body. Colour flooded her cheeks when she caught herself staring, snapping out of it when the sound of his ball slipped from his fingers and soared across the air before landing into the pins. Strike.  
Bonnie grinned as Derek turned around. No victory dance, no fist pump, no smile. Just let his eyes fall onto Bonnie and a small wink sent her way. She could hear Lydia's intake of breath as she too was keeping her eyes on the tall mystery guy she had barely spoken a word too.  
"Looks like a tie." Stiles said as he grinned from his spot next to Scott. Derek only nodded his head, taking his seat on the other side of Scott. Far away from Jackson who was looking at the score board.  
"Looks like it's my turn." Bonnie spoke as she got up from her seat and gabbed onto a ball. Prepared herself to make a strike.

And on it went like that for the next hour. Jackson went, then Lydia, Stiles, Allison, Scott, Derek and Bonnie. And so on, until it was Bonnie's turn to place the final ball down the aisle and knocking the pins out.  
"It doesn't matter if you get this or not." Allison spoke loudly towards Bonnie. The guys looking on with nothing my sour looks on their faces.  
"We win either way. What a shocker." Lydia continued. At this the boys groaned as Bonnie sauntered up. They were well in the lead and even if she got a gutter. Like the girls said. They win either way. As Bonnie lined her body and ball up she went in, moving her body effortlessly and giving them the finally winning strike.

* * *

Derek had to admit the girls played a fair game. He didn't sense any magic being used by Bonnie. Even when she noticed that Scott and Derek didn't pull back their strength when it was their turn. Making Jackson and Stiles the last of the group with the worse scores.  
Derek watched as Bonnie swayed her hips in her winning dance. Sitting here watching was both pleasurable and entertaining. But Derek wanted to stroll over to her, latch his hands on her moving enticing hips and press them against his heated jeans. Letting her arms that were moving over her head to wrap around his neck. Derek snapped out of his thoughts when she made a big whoop and the girls responded back with loud cheers. Getting up from their spots and joining in the dancing. Lydia was more laid back in her dancing, and Allison was a bit out of Sync. But Bonnie, she stole the show. Her moves were captivating to watch. And all boys, watched with drool hanging from their mouths.  
"Time to pay up boys." A shit-eating grin spread across Bonnie's face as she did another whoop. Everyone standing around who was watching the game cheered the girls dancing on. Making Derek tense with distaste at having so many eyes on Bonnie.  
Derek watched every move as she danced her way over towards the boys. Dancing that like the first time Derek had watched her a long time ago when she moved to Beacon Hills and had been at her first ever Beacon Party.  
"Now only a bitch would say this." She smiled as her eyes fell onto the other guys.  
"But… We told you so." Bonnie fist pumped the air before she fell into her chair. The other two followed suit. Smiles on their faces as they looked to the guys who didn't look at each other.  
"I believe there was bet. Wasn't there Lydia and Allison?" Bonnie asked as her head lolled towards the two girls who nodded their heads.  
"Yes I believe so." Allison nodded her head as her eyes fell on to Scott.  
"I believe it was Losers kisses winners." Lydia refreshed everyone's memory, as she stood before the guys. Allison slowly joined and Bonnie filled up the last slot.  
"Well come on guys. Time to collect our prizes." Stiles jumped up as Jackson and Scott moved. Bonnie noticed Derek stayed where he was. His eyes burning holes into Bonnie.  
Stiles stood before Lydia, who in turn pointed to her cheek. Stiles leaned in with a big grin. Placing a kiss on Lydia's cheek. Once done he shot Scott a grin, wider then the one that was on before.  
He moved down the line to Allison who in turn pointed to the other side of her cheek. Stiles leaned down and kissed her as well. Shorter this time at being aware of Scott watching intentaly.  
Then he walked down to Bonnie. A worried glance towards the scowling Derek before he looked towards Bonnie unsure what to do. Bonnie let her hand fall into his and pointed the back of her hand. Stiles leaned forward and bowed, causing Bonnie to chuckle at the sight. Soft lips touched her skin for a second before dropping it. A relief look when he opened his eyes to find himself alive.  
'Thank You.' He mouthed as he sat down as Jackson lined up. Lydia with no shock pointed to her lips. He leaned down and placed a big kiss on her lips. Deepening. All eyes shifted away from the two for a second as they finished up. Jackson slowly moved down the line a grin on his face as he kissed Allison's other cheek. Then the biggest leer-grin slipped across Jackson as he stood before Bonnie. Derek shifted from his seat, leaning forward and growling low enough for Scott to hear.  
Bonnie pointed to her cheek. And Jackson leaned forward aiming for the spot until at last second he changed course and let his lips land on the edge of her mouth. At that time Lydia didn't take notice as her Cell Phone chirped away. But everyone else saw the way Bonnie tensed under the unexpected kiss. Derek, was being held back by a strained Scott, his nails digging into his skin as his eyes flashed Red. Bonnie noticed everything that went on with Derek, from her point of view. Growing anger burned inside of her as she felt her hand lower onto the center of Jackson's chest. Pushing slightly on his chest, Bonnie hadn't noticed how much magic followed in her until it was too late. His body was slipping backwards. So fast that everyone, a part from Lydia. Stood shocked still. Bonnie glared at Jackson before looking onto Scott, who had a hand on Jackson. Giving off the impression that he pulled him off.  
"Your turn." Bonnie's voice was chipped as she ignored the looks Jackson was shooting her and Scott.  
Scott quickly placed a kiss on Lydia's cheek, who wasn't that interest in the game as much as she was with Jackson. A deep kiss on the lips and a peck on the nose for Allison before he stood before Bonnie. After the scene with Jackson, Derek was in no mood to watch as Another kissed Bonnie. He was already straining himself back from ripping into Jackson as Scott leaned down to kiss Bonnie on her other cheek. All this Bonnie watched with round eyes.  
"I believe one other person hasn't kissed the winners." Everyone –excluding Derek – Jaws opened as they looked onto Lydia. Her eyes were on Derek who in turn was staring at Lydia as if this was the first time he had ever saw her. His back was tensed and everyone watched as he continued to sit there.  
"Derek didn't agree to the deal." Bonnie supplied as she shot a look at Lydia who ignored her. Her eyes feasting on the brooding male in his seat.  
"Well?" She drooled out the word as she jutted her hip. Her arms cross her chest as she waited for Derek to move. Shock coursed through Bonnie when Derek rose from his seat in one movement. Standign before Lydia, a hard glint in his eyes. Bonnie watched as Derek's paws grabbed Lydia's wrist, leaning down. His lips jutted outwards as Derek placed a peak on the back of her hand. A ghost of a kiss. He then did the same to Allison before reaching Bonnie. Standing closer, a lot closer then he did the other girls. His arm snaked out and latched onto her waist. Bonnie's mouth parted as he let his other hand latch through her tangled curls and lean her head back as he let his lips do the one thing that he had wanted to do all night. His tongue snuck out and ran across her open lip before plunging into her lips. Possessing her lips with all the suppressed anger her had towards Jackson sneaking a fast one on Bonnie. Bonnie moaned in the kiss as she latched onto his shirt. Wanting to get closer. One slight cough from Scott had then breaking apart.  
"Way to be PG." Jackson Grumbled was ignored.  
Bonnie breath hitched behind her swallowen lips. Feeling Derek lean down, his lips pressing against her ear as he whispered.  
"You owe me." That was all he said and that was enough. Bonnie withered on the spot as her hands tightened their hold. Heat pooled, as her glazed eyes leaned back to sort out his light ones. Leaning back away a bit, she let his shirt go. Sliding her dark skinned hands into his callused rough lighter ones. Turning to the group.  
"Well that was an interesting Night." Bonnie felt everyone relax at this. Letting a chuckle escape their lips as they all turned away to take off their rented shoes to put their own back on. As everyone did that Bonnie leaned on her toes, waiting for Derek to lean down so that she could reach his ear.  
"I believe you owe me. Have to do whatever the winner wants. I believe that was the other half of the bet." She whispered, letting her breath slice across his ear.  
Leaning back, a mischievous smile presented on her lips as she let her hazel eyes take hold of Derek's. Her head fell back as he leaned down and placed a small kiss, a softer kiss, before he leaned back and let a rare genuine smile appear.

Jackson stood watching the whole thing through skewered eyes.


	2. Let the Chase Begin

**Note:** _Causally re-watching all Teen Wolf Episodes. Watching the amazing Car Chase in S1, Ep9. I thought why not do a one shot of Bonnie in there? So here it is. Bonnie and Derek along with Stiles and Scott. A little few changes to include Bonnie. But still the same outcome!_

**Disclaim: **_**I do not own any of the characters. This story wouldn't be here today without the lovely creators LJ Smith and The CW**_

* * *

"Scott." Bonnie glanced over at the gaining car. The flashing lights were coming closer.

"Step on it." She growled low in her throat as Scott bunched up the speed a little. Not enough. They one that was trailing, were getting the upper hand. Leaning away from the back seat. Bonnie turned her body to the gap between the passenger seat and the driver. Shoulders resting against each chair.

"Faster Scott. Turn around at this corner and back into the Alleyway." He shot her a questioning look but instead of saying anything she shook her head.

Scott pushed the car on. Turning around the corner, losing control of his tail end. The car scraped against the brick surface. Bonnie hoped that it wasn't scratched. Derek would kill Scott if he did.

The car jutted to a stop. Stiles flung a little forward in his seat. The seat belt restraining him. Bonnie flung her own seat belt of and jumped out of the back seat of the car. The cold air immediantly chilling her to the bones.

"Move." Bonnie opened the front door. Scott looked up towards her. Shaking his head.

"Bonnie. No."

"Scott." She growled, her eyes locked on the alley way. Time was baring down on them. This wasn't apart of the plan. It may even cost them. Her thoughts must have been portrayed in her eyes, because in the next instant, he jumped out of the drivers seat.

Once the spot was vacated. Bonnie jumped into the car, letting her jean covered legs slide into the spot before it could get cold. She heard the sound of the back door opening and shutting as a body hit the seat. A hand snaked down and shifted the seat closer. Pulling the leaver in the process. Bonnie then dropped the steering wheel so that her hands were firm on the wheel. Bucking the seat belt in, she knotted her hair into a high bun. Her hair loose so that it looked like - in the dark - that she had short hair like Derek's.

"Buckle up guys." At her words, both Stiles who was in the passenger seat and Scott in the back. Let their seat belts cross over their chest and lock them into the char. Turning the key in the ignition, Bonnie looked over at the mouth of the Alley way. Eyes skewered as she calculated the timing.

"Get down." She yelled, just as a Car blazed into the Alleyway. Bonnie flicked the high beams on, blinding the other person from looking into the Windshield of the Chevy Camaro. Her boot foot slide across to the accelerator, her free hand slide the car leaver down into reverse. Without a second thought she slammed down on the pedal. Bonnie began weaving the car, driving backwards out of the alleyway.

"Here I thought you understood the concept of a Car Chase, McCall."

"If I drove any faster. I would have killed you guys."

"If you didn't go faster, they would have killed us." Stiles interrupted from below in his seat. Grasping the walkie talkie in his pale hands.

Bonnie shot out of the end of the Alley Way, bringing the car to spin into a 190. Just as the car straightened, Bonnie pushed forward. Slamming down on the accelerator. Faster and faster. Her heart beating in her chest as they car weaved down the dark empty roads.

"Sorry. I don't always get to drive a car like the hounds of hell are tearing after us." Scott spoke up. His voice muffled.

"Consider them the hounds of Hell." Bonnie muttered as she stepped on it again. Pushing the car to a new speed.

"Now this is more like it." Stiles yelled as he sat back in his spot, fist pumping the air. As his body twisted in the seat to watch the person chasing after them.

Bonnie weaved down two corners. Twisting one way, then the other. She had to thank the girls for taking her go carting when they were younger. The driver instructer had taken a liking with Caroline and thought it was best to show off by giving the three girls a private lesson. Bonnie had learned the skill of GoCarting like a pro. Impressing the instructer. She knew when to hit and turn the steering wheel when on a corner, without losing her tail end.

"Damn Bonnie. You are going double the speed Scott was doing."

Bonnie didn't reply. All her attention was on the road that was passing by in a blur. The car was drifting; the tail end sliding out, drifting around the bends.

"All we need is music and it will be like-."

"They're gone." Scott spoke from the back, stopping Stiles mid sentence.

Stiles quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie into one hand and pressed down on the button. All three ears were on the voice speaking into the little device.

_"All units. Suspect is on foot. Heading in the Iron Works."_

__"Damn it Derek." Bonnie yelled as the beeping sound followed of the machine being turned off once again.

"Hold on tight Boys." Grasping the steering wheel again. She reached down and clasped the emergency break clutch.

"Bonnie-" Stiles spoke as he noticed where her hand was.

Before she could utter a word, her foot slid of the accelerator and hovered over the break. Turning the car into a 360. Just as she felt the speed go down she pulled up the emergency break, the car coming to a complete stop. Before rocking violently on one side, almost about to tip. Pushing the break down again. She placed a foot on the pedal to complete the stop for a moment before switching her foot to press down on the accelerator again.

"I think my life flashed before my eyes." Spoke Stiles as he grasped his heart.

"How long before they reach him?" Scott asked, ignoring Stiles.

"Not long." Bonnie commented.

"Stiles get in the back now." Without a comment, he slid into the back with Scott. Sliding between the two chairs, almost hitting Bonnie across the face with his foot.

Bonnie let her hand leave the steering wheel for a second to turn down the window on her side. She looked in her review mirror and then back to the front where she could see a bunch of machinery and Derek moving around said machine as he dodge flying arrows.

"Get down now." She yelled. Both Boys ducked as her lips moved to whisper the words of a spell, a chant filled the silence as she sped forward. Just as she was getting to the last part of her spell. She swung the car around, letting it drive across on an angle. Until her foot slammed on the break.

"Derek get in." Scott yelled. Bonnie flung her hand out of the opening window. Finishing the spell, and watched as the hunter, Chris. Bent down on one knee as pain pulsed through his body. Her eyes locked on the other guy standing above them, as Derek jumped into the passenger seat of the car. The moment the door slammed shut, the young witch let go of the spell as she let the window wind up. Slamming on the accelerator again, she speed down the rest of the road. Hearing the sound of a gun firing bullets into the car.

Here she was starting to like this little Car. Frowning. She kept her eyes on front of her. Fighting the urge to look over and check that Derek was okay.

"Are you okay?" She spoke. Yelling a bit over the gunshots.

"Just get out of here."

"What bit of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled in the back seat.

"Damn it. I had him." Derek snapped. His voice yelling to the two boys. Stiles moved forward to lean up to face Derek.

"Who the Alpha?"

"Yes. He was right in front of me. Then the fricken -" He bit out. "-police showed up." He growled as he slammed his hand on his legs.

"Hey. They're just doing their jobs."

"Derek" Bonnie growled as she snuck a look to see him glaring at Stiles, murder in his eyes. Who in turn was slinking back into the back seat.

"Yeah." He ignored Bonnie. "Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." He growled as he looked towards Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott spoke up from behind Bonnie.

"I made a mass mistake. I get it."

"Enough." Bonnie yelled from behind the wheel.

"There is no point picking bones with each other. Enough is enough."

Silence fell over the car as Stiles and Scott shifted back into their seats. Bonnie looked into her review mirror. Checking there was no one tailing. She chewed her lip as she took a sharp turn around a bend. All members in the car moved with the car.

"How did you find him?" Stiles spoke up. Derek looked at Stiles for a second, opened his mouth and closed it. Looking straight on.

"Can you try and trust us for at least half a second?"

"All of us." Stiles added.

"Or maybe just them two." After receiving a thin lip scowl from Derek. "I will be back here."

"Derek. How did you find him?" Bonnie asked. Glancing into the review mirror again. Looking at Stiles and offering him a reassuring smile.

"The last time I talked to my sister. She was close to figuring something out. She found out two things." Bonnie glanced over at Derek, to see him looking right at her.

"First. A guy named Harris."

"Our Chemistry Teacher?" Stiles couldn't help himself. He had to ask. To diffuse the tension radiating off Derek. Bonnie and Scott both spoke up.

"Why him?" Bonnie chuckled as Scott shook his head.

"I don't know yet." Frustration was clear in his voice.

"What was the second?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of Symbol." Bonnie heard the sound of paper riffling and knew that Derek had unfolded a piece of paper. It was safe to say, that it held a drawing of the Symbol he was talking about.

Bonnie could hear Scott Groan behind her.

Dragging her eyes from the road, Bonnie looked down at the paper. She to let her head fall onto the headrest behind her.  
Her eyes lowering as a sigh escaped her lips.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek glanced between the two people. His neck craning from the back to the front.

"Its on a necklace." Bonnie supplied.

"Allison's Necklace." Scott added as his hands slammed into the seat before him. Jutting Bonnie forward.

"Hey." She exclaimed. Derek growled at Scott as he locked his eyes on the younger wolf.

"Sorry." He whispered, sheepish.

Bonnie glanced over at Derek; his eyes were still glaring at the younger werewolf. Choosing to ignore the feeling that was bubbling inside of her. She slammed on the accelerator. Pushing the car forward again.

"Scott." She spoke up. Her green eyes looking in the review mirror to see Scotts own brown eyes looking at her.

"You are going to have to talk to Allison."

"Why can't you do it? You two are best friends."

"Trust me when I say that if I ask for it. She will hide it. We may be close. But that is a family heirloom."

"How do you know she won't let you borrow it?" Stiles asked.

"Because." Her eyes locked on Derek's. "If that was mine and people -Even close to me - asked for it. I would be locking it away so damn fast that it would seem like it disappeared of the face of the planet." Bonnie shifted her olive eyes back onto the windscreen in front of her. Ignoring the heavy silence that pentrated the air inside of the car.


End file.
